OS - Mon premier voyage en train
by Erizu-sama
Summary: "Une journée où Kuroko Tetsuya connaîtra deux premières fois." /!\ Présence d'un lemon /!\


**OS « Mon premier voyage en train »**

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, à une nouvelle heure avec un nouveau one shot. C'est beau, hein ? :( Bon ok, je me tais…

~TOUM TAM TA LA~

Hey, rassurez-moi, vous avez pensé à chantonner en lisant juste au dessus ? Non ?…

Essayez alors avec le petit air de la gare SNCF.

Vous avez le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi pour un truc aussi nul...

Alors cet OS sera avec du _**AkaKuro**_ et il y aura une présence de _**lemon**_. Ce sera donc majoritairement basé sur ça. Ça va être mon premier que je publie donc je suis un peu nerveuse -ou pas héhé-. Bon si en fait un peu quand même. Enfin j'ai forcément hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez car ça va être la première fois que vous en lisez un de moi.

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 **\- Mon Dieu, ça me rend vraiment nerveuse !**

Une grande femme aux cheveux châtains clairs enserra fortement le corps frêle de son jeune garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier laissant même tomber son sac par terre sous le coup de l'impact.

 **\- J'ai seize ans maman. Je vais juste prendre le train seul.**

 **\- Mais on ne sait jamais, mon chéri.**

Elle le libéra de son emprise et posa ses grands yeux bleus sur son fils, qui à défaut d'être impassibles étaient remplis d'une inquiétude de mère aimant son enfant.

 **\- Tu m'appelles quand tu seras bien arrivé chez ta tante, c'est d'accord, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Oui, maman.**

La quinquagénaire s'apprêtait encore à avertir son fils sur tous les dangers apparent que pouvaient représenter un voyage en train mais elle fut bien vite coupée par l'annonce de l'arrivée de celui-ci que lançait la voix féminine dans la grande gare de Tokyo. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs, étonnamment, pas beaucoup de monde. On pouvait remarquer seulement quelques hommes en costumes disposant de leurs mallettes de bureau, pour certains le téléphone scotché à l'oreille. Pour un lundi matin, cela restait étonnant, même si les vacances pour les jeunes étudiants Japonais venaient de commencer et qu'il n'était que cinq heures.

Kuroko Tetsuya, voyant le TGV arriver à toute allure au loin, remit son sac sur son épaule et fit un très léger sourire à sa mère.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à papa et à grand-mère que je les appellerai plus tard dans la journée ?**

 **\- Bien sûr mon cœur ! Puis je pense qu'ils savent que tu comptes le faire.**

 **\- Ça m'embête de partir sans leur dire au revoir mais je ne voulais pas les réveiller si tôt.**

 **\- Cela ne t'a pourtant pas gêné de réveiller ton adorable mère.**

 **\- Tu étais déjà réveillée depuis longtemps, maman…**

La génitrice du joueur de basket fantôme lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en lâchant un doux rire, réchauffant sans s'en rendre compte le cœur du bleuté qui aimait tant entendre ce son, surtout de si bonne heure.

 **\- Je te taquine, ne t'en fais pas.**

La mère de Kuroko possédait les mêmes yeux que son fils, que ça soit pour la forme ou la couleur. La seule différence était que, vraisemblablement, elle laissait beaucoup plus ressortir ses émotions. Il y avait toujours plus ou moins une lueur joueuse et taquine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son fils était vraiment heureux d'avoir hérité de ça. De son père, il en avait tiré son caractère poli et impassible. Et c'est ce qu'il aimait. Pour lui, c'était une très bonne combinaison. Toute sa famille n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé de lui faire remarquer.

Le train étant maintenant rentré en gare et faisait face aux futurs passagers. L'adolescent se vit tendre par sa mère son billet de train et sa carte d'identité et il lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au morceau de papier par acquit de conscience et fronça rapidement des sourcils, se tournant vers sa mère alors que les membres du personnel accompagnant les voyageurs commençaient à sortir pour vérifier les tickets.

 **\- Maman, tu t'es trompée ?**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- C'est un billet en première classe.**

Elle ria encore une fois et claqua un baiser sur sa joue, commençant à le pousser doucement en direction d'un des hommes s'occupant du premier wagon.

 **\- C'est ton premier voyage en train alors avec ton père, on a voulu marquer le coup. Ne t'en fais pas, si nous avons pu te l'offrir, c'est que nous en avions tout simplement les moyens mon cœur.**

Le garçon fit une petite moue, mécontent que ses parents se soient octroyés une petit folie. Pour lui, avoir un siège confortable ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il s'en fichait même royalement. Le plus important restait le paysage qui allait se montrer à lui, après tout… C'était la seule chose qui le rendait plus ou moins heureux de faire son premier voyage en train.

 **\- Fais attention à toi mon bébé et passe une bonne semaine à Osaka. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Merci maman. Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau avant que Kuroko n'embarque le TGV pour plus de trois longues heures.

* * *

Le liquide froid coula le long de sa gorge et il se plut à penser que le lac qu'il venait de passer devait avoir la même fraîcheur, si ce n'est plus, que l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Il reposa la petite bouteille d'eau sur le siège voisin au sien et se mit à observer l'intérieur dans lequel il se trouvait, encore une fois.

Tout était très beau, très bien entretenu et Kuroko s'émerveillait de ce cadre. Avec les très légers rayons de soleil du matin filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres du train, le bois du parquet avait un reflet absolument magnifique et apportait une certaine chaleur à l'espace clos. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, ce qui en soit était quelque chose d'agréable. Les quelques hommes qui étaient à la portée de sa vue restaient sur leurs ordinateurs ou téléphones portables, ignorant totalement le monde extérieur. Et il supposait que les personnes derrière lui faisaient pareil. Il était au milieu du wagon et ne voyait donc que quelques personnes mais cela lui fit vite comprendre que c'était des gens aillant l'habitude d'utiliser ce moyen de transport.

Pour l'adolescent, c'était une découverte. Il trouvait ça vraiment très apaisant de voir défiler les paysages comme ça, sous ses yeux. Il s'était même surprit à penser qu'à certains moments, il aurait aimé que le train s'arrête pour observer certaines étendues d'eaux ou de fleurs. Il avait beau avoir un livre sous son nez, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le quitter bien souvent pour entreprendre une contemplation de la nature dont il était séparé par une vitre. L'herbe fraîche du matin, les quelques oiseaux volant dans le ciel aux teintes orangées dû à l'heure de la journée, les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient au rythme du vent qui était omniprésent… Comment rester plongé dans sa lecture avec un environnement pareil ? Pour Kuroko, ce n'était pas possible, il aimait trop observer pour ça. Enfin, cela ne semblait pas être le cas des autres passagers qui avaient l'air de largement préférer l'électronique aux plaisirs disons plus simples.

Il soupira et regarda sa montre, faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour constater qu'il lui restait une bonne heure de voyage. Maintenant, cela ne serait plus long… Cependant, il ne trouvait pas que le temps passait trop lentement, au contraire. Il inspectait tellement chaque éléments que c'était même plutôt rapide. Mais il était fatigué, la Winter Cup l'aillant achevé, et retrouver une partie de sa famille lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Mais si seulement sa fatigue n'était dû qu'à ça. Il était _terriblement_ frustré.

Il posa son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page pour lui permettre de se retrouver et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouteille d'eau, la soif lui revenant d'un seul coup. Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille et le retira, lui permettant de porter ses lèvres au goulot.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais je vous avais dit qu'il fallait que les documents soient prêts pour Lundi !**

Kuroko sursauta en entendant un homme crier, sûrement au téléphone. La gorgée d'eau qui était sensée se retrouver dans sa bouche fit plutôt son chemin vers son tee-shirt, le faisant soupirer. Il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ce qu'une grosse voix casse le calme qui régnait qu'il avait reculé sa bouteille dans un mouvement brusque. Il grimaça en sentant un frisson le parcourir dû à l'eau fraîche qui faisait que son haut lui collait à la peau. Il se leva, impassible, et traversa l'allée pour se rendre au bout du wagon pour se sécher dans les toilettes, comme il le pouvait. Il fallait bien faire avec les moyens du bord.

Il s'engouffra dans le lieu et contempla rapidement les environs. C'était assez grand pour des toilettes dans un train, ça, il en était sûr. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas tellement parler, n'étant pas calé sur le sujet. Il n'y avait seulement qu'une toilette et qu'un grand miroir avec un seul lavabo. Les joies de la première classe, voilà ce que se disait Kuroko… L'espace était plus grand et unique, pour plus de confort. Un air encore plus blasé que d'habitude face à tant de soit-disant luxe, il se dirigea près des toilettes et saisit beaucoup de papier, dans l'espoir de sécher et d'absorber un minimum l'eau. Il se plaça face au grand miroir qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir en effet marbre munit d'un lavabo et commença à frotter rapidement sur son tee-shirt, espérant réussir à pouvoir rester discret et se fondre dans la masse, malgré cette tâche d'eau. Après tout, oui, cela sécherait, mais la sensation était particulièrement désagréable pour lui en attendant.

 **\- Je te savais tête en l'air, mais pas à ce point, Tetsuya.**

Ledit Tetsuya sursauta grandement, lâchant son papier à moitié humide sur le sol. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il se tourna vers la voix qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

 **\- Akashi-kun?**

 **\- Tetsuya.**

Il cligna des yeux rapidement puis se stoppa, réalisant la situation. La première fois qu'il prenait le train de toute sa vie devait être la première fois qu'il revoyait son ancien capitaine depuis qu'il l'avait battu il y a quelques semaines. Il essaya de garder tant bien que mal son air impassible, mais la surprise était si grande qu'il ne pensait pas que cela marchait vraiment. De plus, les battements affolés de son cœur n'étaient pas là pour l'aider…

 **\- Je ne suis pas tête en l'air, Akashi-kun. Un homme m'a fait sursauter et je me suis simplement renversé de l'eau sur moi.**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je te faisais remarquer que tu étais aux toilettes et que tu n'avais même pas verrouillé la porte.**

Le plus petit des deux adolescents regarda alors cette dernière et se dit que, effectivement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était dans des toilettes individuelles et il n'avait pas réfléchit qu'il devait forcément y avoir un verrou pour conserver son intimité. C'était tout à fait normal. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été tête en l'air.

 **\- Je n'ai pas fait attention.**

 **\- J'avais cru voir.**

Le rouge lui lança un sourire amusé qui fit se tordre son ventre d'une délicieuse douleur. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

L'objet de sa _terrible_ frustration était sous ses yeux…

 **\- Tu te rends à Osaka ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu descends au dernier arrêt ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien. Alors nous passerons le reste du trajet ensemble. Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ?**

Akashi Seijuro avait bel et bien changé, oui. Mais il restait derrière son regard et ses yeux une certaine forme de pression qui faisait doucement fondre le bleuté face à lui.

 **\- Ça ne me gêne pas, Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Il lui lança de nouveau un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret mais fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils dans sa direction, pointant très clairement la tâche ornant son tee-shirt d'un blanc immaculé.

 **\- Les dégâts de ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-kun.**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan partit de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'emparant à son tour de papier. Il retourna ensuite vers l'autre garçon et s'approcha de lui doucement. Kuroko sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, aillant l'impression d'être un pauvre petit lapin prit au piège d'un chasseur. Voyant son ancien coéquipier se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, il recula et se retrouva collé contre le petit comptoir derrière lui, complètement bloqué.

 **\- Pourquoi recules-tu, Tetsuya ? Je ne fais que m'approcher de toi.**

Son cœur se mit à battre encore une fois plus fort dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'en effet, il ne faisait strictement rien. Une douce chaleur prit possession de ses joues, comprenant qu'il s'était fait des films et que son adversaire au basket n'avait pour l'instant rien entreprit de faire. Il restait cependant grandement troublé face au visage d'Akashi qui semblait totalement différent de ce qu'il avait vu. Et pourtant, il en avait eu l'occasion d'en voir, des émotions différentes sur son ex-capitaine. Mais celle-là, il pouvait d'ores et déjà l'ajouter nouvellement à sa liste. C'était indescriptible. À quoi pensait-il ?

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste t'aider.**

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre le sens de sa phrase, le rouge combla le vide qui les éloignait en quelques enjambées et se retrouva devant lui. Il leva sa main qui agrippait fermement les morceaux de papiers et commença à essuyer tranquillement la grande tâche qui rendait son haut légèrement transparent.

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?**

Kuroko fronça les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu le murmure de son capitaine. Il était tellement prêt de lui que son souffle chaud s'écrasait contre son visage, lui rappelant vaguement la chaleur de l'onsen dans lequel il avait été avec Seirin dans un de ses camps d'entraînement.

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je te résiste face à une telle provocation ?**

L'air commençait à lui manquer et son organe vitale se faisait bien trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Plus son ancien capitaine parlait avec cette voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue, plus il avait le sentiment que la pièce augmentait de quelques degrés. Akashi glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Kuroko et appuya son torse contre le sien, son front se posant contre celui de l'adolescent définitivement désemparé devant ce qu'il se passait.

Sentir la cuisse du rouge entre les siennes, sentir son cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine, sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et le contact de son front moite contre le sien... Sans parler bien sûr de sa main qui frottait toujours la tâche de son tee-shirt mouillé qui s'étendait de sa clavicule jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. _Geste bien trop sensuel._

 **\- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit plus de pression sur l'un des tétons du bleuté qui malheureusement pour lui, empiétait en plein dans la zone de la tâche. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre, se sentant petit à petit durcir, que ça soit dans le pantalon ou la partie qui se faisait taquiner progressivement. Il voulut serrer ses jambes entre elles sous la caresse qui l'excitait de plus en plus, pour s'empêcher de lâcher de petits sons compromettant, mais la jambe d'Akashi ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, lui infligeant une douce torture.

 **\- Tu durcis tellement vite, Tetsuya…**

Il arrêta alors de torturer le pauvre morceau de chair qui était fièrement dressé, bien visible grâce au tee-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau, et il décolla son front du joueur fantôme qui dans cette situation, était loin d'être invisible.

Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, laissant tomber toutes les barrières qui retenaient leurs émotions. Rouge contre bleu. Bleu contre rouge.

Ce fut un vrai déclic. Ne souhaitant plus que ça, les deux garçons se jetèrent simultanément dessus, collant leurs lèvres sauvagement ensemble, comme si elles n'étaient là que pour ça. Ce baiser était si chaud, si passionné, si humide qu'ils bandaient tous les deux au maximum, aillant presque mal dans leurs pantalons qui étaient soudain extrêmement serrés. Kuroko ouvrit bien vite sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de son partenaire, avide de découvrir cette terre inconnue. Leur salive s'entremêlait, leurs langues se mouvaient et leur air se confondait. Akashi rompit le baiser pour qu'ils puissent récupérer leur respiration, alors qu'ils étaient maintenant haletant.

Le rouge prit le visage du bleuté en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux, le dévorant littéralement du regard.

 **\- Tu sens comment bat ton cœur, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Je… Oui…**

 **\- Le mien bat comme ça dès que je te vois.**

Sa respiration se coupa bien vite face à la révélation que venait de lui faire son ancien compagnon de terrain, mais bien vite, un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Akashi venait de lui retirer son tee-shirt et de se jeter sur son torse, comme une bête affamée. Il tira et mordilla doucement l'un de ses tétons grâce à ses dents, laissant traîner sa langue dessus au passage, et fit rouler l'autre entre son pouce et son index, le malmenant tendrement.

Kuroko découvrait de nouvelles sensations et se sentait complètement grisé par la chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps. Et plus il pensait que c'était Akashi qui lui faisait ça, plus cela l'excitait et lui faisait ressentir le besoin pressant d'aller plus vite. Sans s'en rendre, il donna un coup de hanche à Akashi, faisant se rencontrer durement leurs deux bassins et leurs érections. Le rouge grogna quand le choc fit vibrer tout son être et sa bouche quitta le morceau de chair bien dressé, un filet de bave les liant.

Akashi lécha sensuellement le cou de son fantasme vivant et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules, la pressant afin qu'il se baisse. Kuroko se laissa donc tomber à genou, la main de son ancien coéquipier passant dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Tetsuya.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus que ce murmure pour le bleuté, se dépêchant de déboucler la ceinture du jeune garçon et de baisser son pantalon et son caleçon en même temps, pressé de passer à l'action. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça. Et oui, malgré toute l'excitation présente dans chaque parcelle de son corps, il avait peur. Mais voir le membre de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, un filet de sperme pré-éjaculatoire coulant le long de celui-ci, finit de faire s'envoler ses doutes. Il avait trop attendu. Il voulait trop le sentir pour ça.

Il posa le bout de sa langue sur la base du sexe du rouge qui raffermit sa prise autour de ses cheveux. Il remonta sa langue tout le long du membre et une fois arrivé à bon port, il le prit totalement en bouche et ferma les yeux tant la situation l'excitait. L'expiration que lâcha Akashi fut comme la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Un vase d'excitation sexuelle. Il entama une série de va-et-vient, sa langue collée au sexe de l'adolescent et sa gorge en feu de rencontrer le bout de l'objet de tous ses désirs. Il glissa une de ses mains sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du joueur, l'autre caressant avidement son torse, voulant toujours plus le sentir près de lui.

 **\- Tetsuya…**

La voix irrésistible d'Akashi lui faisait toujours plus monter l'envie de faire l'amour avec lui. D'un coup sec, il arrêta les mouvements qu'il faisait sur le membre tendu et se mit à suçoter certaines parties de son sexe, tout en traçant de petits cercles avec son index contre sa cuisse, provoquant de violents frissons au rouge qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, commençant à lâcher des soupirs de plus en plus profonds. Kuroko, son cœur battant plus vite à l'idée de lui procurer du plaisir, le reprit en bouche et recommença ses mouvements, de petites larmes au coin des yeux.

La prise autour de ses cheveux se fit tout à coup dure et brutale, le faisant prendre encore plus profondément le rouge en bouche qui pencha soudainement sa tête en arrière et se raccrocha aux bords du lavabo.

 **\- Tetsuya… Je viens.**

Et dès que son avertissement fut lâché, le bleuté sentit un liquide chaud et épais couler dans sa bouche, qu'il se dépêcha d'avaler petit à petit, fier de goûter la semence de son ancien capitaine. Il se releva et, n'en tenant plus, défit son pantalon et son caleçon à son tour, bien trop serré à l'intérieur. Ses joues rouges de honte et d'adrénaline d'être nu face au regard scrutateur et pervers d'Akashi, il vint se mettre dans ses bras, collant son corps contre le sien. Il lui dégagea quelques mèches qui collaient à son front et plissa des yeux, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu es magnifique, Tetsuya.**

Et une fois ses mots sortis de sa bouche, il commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en faisant reculer le turquoise, sa poitrine collée à la sienne. Il lui fit furtivement un croche-pied pour qu'il se penche en arrière et posa une main au creux de ses reins, finissant de le mettre par terre toujours contre lui. Le rythme avait baissé de vitesse et les caresses se faisaient plus douces, plus taquines. Kuroko n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, que ça soit avec un homme ou une femme. Mais il n'était pas un ignorant, il savait ce qui allait venir maintenant.

Le rouge caressa sa hanche du bout des doigts et lui lécha la clavicule, son souffle bouillant l'électrisant toujours un peu plus.

 **\- On continue, n'est-ce pas, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-kun…**

Et alors que le joueur fantôme s'apprêtait à laisser sortir tout ce qu'il pensait au travers de mots, des doigts pénétrèrent sa bouche. Il lança un regard étonné au garçon au dessus de lui.

 **\- Lèche.**

Un ordre. Cru et direct. Sans une once d'hésitation. Mais étrangement, cela ne fit pas tiquer Kuroko. Au contraire, il sentit une délicieuse chaleur se loger dans son bas-ventre. Il l'excitait bien trop, l'air en devenait irrespirable.

Il se mit alors à sucer et à passer sa langue humide sur chaque centimètre des doigts, se délectant du regard plein d'envie et de tendresse que lui lançait le rouge. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le regardait aussi intensément. Qui ne tomberait pas dans ses bras face à des yeux aussi beaux et brillants que les siens ?

Il retira ses doigts et se pencha sur le bleuté, recommençant à lécher et à aspirer la peau de son cou, s'amusant à laisser de petites marques pour être bien sûr que tous comprendraient que maintenant, c'était chasse gardée. Kuroko sursauta doucement quand il sentit les doigts habiles quoique malgré tout novices de son ex-capitaine caresser son entrée, appuyant dessus de temps à autre, lui procurant d'immenses bouffées de chaleurs dû à l'appréhension et l'impatience.

Mais soudain, son souffle se coupa. Un des doigts s'était glissé en lui. Il grimaça face à la nouvelle sensation dans son corps qui n'était pas très agréable, résonnant plus comme une gêne au fond de son être. Akashi entama alors un mouvement très doux mais tout de même sûr de lui de va-et-vient avec son majeur et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tetsuya.**

La voix sonnait terriblement érotique à ses oreilles et, au même moment, le rouge ajouta un deuxième doigt, tout en augmentant la cadence de ses allés-retours.

Akashi commençait à avoir extrêmement chaud dans cette pièce. La chaleur qu'il ressentait au travers de ses doigts qui bougeaient dans son Tetsuya ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment. Il ne savait plus où poser ses yeux, trop d'éléments séduisants étant à sa disposition. Mais bien vite, il sut finalement où regarder.

 **\- Aah… Akashi-kun…**

Il riva son regard sur Tetsuya et sentit tout son corps s'embraser sauvagement, toute la passion laissée de côté pour être plus doux avec lui refaisant surface. Il s'approcha alors du visage du bleuté et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tetsuya, tu auras mal. Mais je te promets de t'emmener au septième ciel ensuite.**

 **\- Vite… Akashi-kun…**

N'en pouvant plus et le ton suppliant de son partenaire finissant de l'achever, il s'enfonça doucement en lui, totalement, et serra les dents face à la vague de chaleur qui le submergea et tant il sentait le joueur à l'étroit autour de lui. Il sentit deux petites mains agripper ses épaules et les broyer faiblement, un petit gémissement plaintif retentissant dans l'air. Akashi déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le réconforter et s'approcha de l'oreille du garçon en dessous de lui.

 **\- Je suis en toi, Tetsuya.**

C'est sur ces mots qu'il commença à bouger légèrement des hanches, sa respiration hachée par la passion qu'il retenait en lui, ne voulant pas faire physiquement mal à son amant. La goutte de sueur qu'il sentit couler le long de son dos le fit frissonner violemment et il se pinça la lèvre en gémissant légèrement. Tous ses sens étaient mis en alerte. Sentir la peau de Tetsuya être en contact avec la sienne, son membre à l'intérieur de lui, le goût de ses lèvres resté sur les siennes, l'entente des plaintes de son partenaire qui sans qu'il ne le sache, étaient horriblement aguicheuses et érotiques, l'odeur de sexe qui régnait dans la pièce, et surtout, oui surtout, ce corps qui se tortillait sous lui, ondulant du bassin pour en demander plus, sa touffe de cheveux bleus ciels collée à son front par la sueur que générait leurs ébats, ses yeux plissés au possible qui brillaient de luxure…

La douceur était passée. Ils avaient tous les deux trop désirés ce moment et refoulés leurs sentiments. La passion était là.

Akashi attrapa d'un poigne ferme les cheveux de Kuroko et colla brutalement son front contre le sien, rapprochant son visage du sien et laissant libre court à leurs souffles brûlants et rapides de s'écraser l'un sur l'autre. Les hanches du rouges bougeaient rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait Tetsuya fondre entre ses bras et sa chaleur l'envelopper de plus en plus, semblant l'engloutir.

 **\- Ah… Akashi-kun… Plus… Plus fort !**

Le plus petit n'en menait pas large, complètement abandonné au plaisir. Il se tordait sous la cadence rapide avec laquelle l'homme qu'il aimait pénétrait en lui et il ne put retenir les petites larmes qui s'échappèrent au coin de ses yeux. Dans un geste qui montrait parfaitement son extase, il plaqua ses deux mains dans le dos de son ancien capitaine pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était là, en lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était tellement bon qu'il voulait qu'il soit encore plus en lui. Il ne voulait que ça. Son bas ventre semblait le brûler et il ne retenait plus depuis déjà bien longtemps tous les gémissements et autres plaintes tendancieuses qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ce fut la pénétration de trop pour Kuroko qui se sentit complètement abandonné, les vagues d'émotions trop brutales dans son organisme.

 **\- S ... Seijuro-kun!**

À l'entente de son prénom, une véritable bombe sembla exploser en lui et il sortit du bleuté qui le regarda étonné, pour le pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup sec, tapant contre sa prostate, faisant crier le garçon de plaisir. Il attrapa d'une main le sexe de l'adolescent et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient en parfaite coordination avec ses coups de butoirs. Kuroko sentit son ventre s'enflammer puis ses yeux le piquer. Il soulevait ses hanches sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à la recherche de plaisir encore plus profond.

Il entendit le cri roque d'Akashi et sa main se resserrer autour de son membre, crispée. Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui et ce sentiment le fit se tordre au sol, jouissant dans la main du rouge. Il haleta fortement et son visage se tordit sous le plaisir que lui procurait l'orgasme. Il sentait toujours un délicieux sentiment piquer son bas ventre, qui s'approfondit davantage quand Akashi laissa tomber son corps sur lui, respirant rapidement aussi.

Cependant, Akashi se redressa bien vite et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête contre le carrelage froid du sol, le surplombant totalement de son corps transpirant l'orgasme.

 **\- Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui ?…**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Kuroko ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller, faisant sourire le rouge.

 **\- Quoi, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tout ça était sans sentiments, quand même ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Mais cela me paraît irréel…**

 **\- Et toi, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Je crois que je t'aime aussi…**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

Akashi fronça ses sourcils, pas vraiment satisfait d'une réponse pareille après lui avoir fait l'amour. Il vit une lueur malicieuse traverser pendant quelques secondes les yeux de son peut-être, même si pour lui le bleuté était déjà acquit, futur petit-ami.

 **\- Si Akashi-kun promet de faire le retour avec moi, alors je serais peut-être sûr…**

 **\- Bien entendu, tu parles du train, Tetsuya ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, Akashi-kun.**

L'Empereur n'arrivait pas à retenir son sourire, aillant imaginer une situation similaire des centaines et des centaines de fois.

Il aida Kuroko à se relever et à se nettoyer, l'habillant ensuite doucement. Le bleuté avait mal aux reins et ses jambes tremblaient encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme et d'avoir accueillit son amant en lui. Il se dirigea en marchant assez bizarrement vers la porte, ce qui fit rire Akashi, et fronça les sourcils en essayant de l'ouvrir.

 **\- Elle ne s'ouvre pas.**

 **\- Évidemment. Je l'ai verrouillé.**

Kuroko se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Akashi-kun, une fois que tu m'avais vu entrer dans les toilettes, tu avais prévu ce qui allait se passer ?**

 **\- Non. Comme d'habitude, tu dépasses mes espérances, Tetsuya.**

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un sourire pervers et posa sa main sur la clenche, prêt à la tourner, quand le turquoise mit la sienne par dessus.

 **\- Je… Seijuro-kun, je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya. Et les trains également.**

* * *

Premier one shot avec lemon bouclé !

Alors, vos avis ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vraiment ! Je me disais que ça allait être très dur à écrire mais au final, ça allait tout seul. J'ai adoré. Et le fait que ça soit mon premier ça rend la chose encore mieux. :3

J'espère aussi que vous n'allez pas trouvé ça trop long, mais comme je l'avais dit avant, c'était un OS que je faisais spécialement pour le lemon donc centré dessus alors je voulais faire quelque chose de détaillé et de pas non plus trop trop trop rapide. Vous voyez ?

Après dans les fanfictions, je ne pense clairement pas détailler autant. Ça me prendrait un chapitre entier sinon. x)

Puis Akashi et Kuroko c'est la vie, voilà ! Et j'adore prendre le train, alors l'idée m'est venue facilement. N'y voyez aucune allusion aha.

Écrire ça m'a fait très plaisir alors j'aimerai vraiment que ça fasse plaisir à au moins quelques personnes, votre avis compte beaucoup. :)

Merci du soutien !

Je répondrai aux reviews par messages privées.

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
